(DBD) Goku's Power Levels
Delta Shenron Saga Goku (No God Ki) - 21 Trillion Goku (God Ki) - 34 Trillion Goku (No God Ki/SSJ) - 1.005 Quadrillion Goku (No God Ki/SSJ2) - 2.010 Quadrillion Goku (No God Ki/SSJ3) - 8.040 Quadrillion Goku (God Ki/SSJG) - 238 Quintillion Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan God) - 340 Quintillion Goku (SSJGSSJ) - 1.7 Sextillion Goku (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x10) - 17 Sextillion Goku (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x20) - 34 Sextillion Universe 15 Saga Goku (No God Ki) - 23.5 Trillion Goku (God Ki) - 36.5 Trillion Goku (No God Ki/SSJ) - 1.175 Quadrillion Goku (No God Ki/SSJ2) - 2.350 Quadrillion Goku (No God Ki/SSJ3) - 9.4 Quadrillion Goku (God Ki/SSJG) - 255 Quintillion Goku (Mastered Super Saiyan God) - 365 Quintillion Goku (SSJGSSJ) - 1.8 Sextillion Goku (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x10) - 18.25 Sextillion Goku (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x20) - 36.5 Sextillion Gogeta (Fusion/No God Ki) - 455 Trillion Gogeta (Fusion/SSJ) - 22.75 Quadrillion Gogeta (Fusion/SSJG/God Ki) - 3 Sextillion Gogeta (Fusion/Mastered SSJG) - 4.5 Sextillion Gogeta (Fusion/SSJGSSJ) - 22.75 Sextillion Goku (UI "Omen") - 25 Sextillion Sativa and Spelta Saga Goku (Mastered God Ki/Automatically) - 40 Trillion Goku (SSJ/Mastered God Ki) - 2 Quadrillion Goku (SSJ2/Mastered God Ki) - 4 Quadrillion Goku (SSJ3/Mastered God Ki) - 16 Quadrillion Goku (SSJG/Mastered God Ki) - 280 Quintillion Vegito (Fusion/Mastered God Ki) - 1.4 Quadrillion Super Vegito (Mastered God Ki) - 74 Quadrillion Vegito (Fusion/SSJ2/Mastered God Ki) - 148 Quadrillion Vegito Blue (Mastered God Ki) - 25 Sextillion Vegito Blue Kaio-Ken (Body Damaged) - 50 Sextillion Goku (Suppressed/Mastered God Ki) - 20 Trillion Goku (UI "Omen") - 30 Sextillion Kuriza Saga Goku (Post Training/1% Lustrious Ki) - 45 Trillion Goku (SSJ) - 2.25 Quadrillion Goku (SSJ2) - 4.5 Quadrillion Goku (SSJ3) - 18 Quadrillion Goku (SSJGSSJ) - 2.25 Sextillion Goku (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x20) - 45 Sextillion Goku (Enhanced SSJGSSJ/25% Lustrious Ki) - 5 Sextillion Goku (UI "Omen") - 35 Sextillion Goku (Enhanced UI/50% Lustrious Ki) - 42.5 Sextillion Goku (Beat Up) - 10,000,000,000,000/'10 Trillion' Goku (Enraged/75% Lustrious Ki) - 70 Trillion Goku (SSJGSSJ/75% Lustrious Ki) - 3.5 Sextillion Goku (UI/90% Lustrious Ki) - 50 Sextillion Primal Saiyans Saga Goku (2% Lustrious Ki. Remember, Goku is in his base form, and unless he completely masters his Lustrious Ki, he will only be able to rise it with transformations.) - 47 Trillion Goku (Suppressed/vs. Bardock) - 30 Trillion Goku (SSJ/Suppressed) - 1.5 Quadrillion Goku (SSJ/Full Power/4% Lustrious Ki) - 2.3 Quadrillion Goku (Heavily Suppressed/vs. Turles) - 15 Trillion Goku (Kaio Ken (Only Kaio Ken, He was suppressed and didn't want to use SSJ) - 30 Trillion Goku (Extremely Suppressed/vs. Raditz) - 5 Trillion Training Saga Goku (Lustrious Ki Training w/ Whis/3% Lustrious Ki) - 50 Trillion Goku (Suppressed/vs. Piccolo) - 46 Trillion Goku (SSJ/vs. Piccolo) - 2.3 Quadrillion Goku (SSJGSSJ/vs. Piccolo) - 2.3 Sextillion Goku (Slightly More Suppressed/vs. Tien) - 42 Trillion Goku (SSJ3/vs. Tien) - 16.8 Quadrillion Goku (Heavily Suppressed/vs. Krillin) - 30 Trillion Goku (SSJG/vs. Krillin) - 210 Quintillion Ghekamo Saga Goku (3% Lustrious Ki) - 52 Trillion Goku (Energy Absorbed/Extremely Suppressed) - 5''' Goku (Zenkai/3% Lustrious Ki) - '''55 Trillion Goku (SSJ/6% Lustrious Ki) - 2.75 Quadrillion Goku (SSJ2/8% Lustrious Ki) - 5.50 Quadrillion Goku (SSJGSSJ/50% Lustrious Ki) - 2.75 Sextillion Goku (SSJGSSJ Kaioken x10/55% Lustrious Ki) - 27.5 Sextillion Goku (UI "Omen"/60% Lustrious Ki) - 55 Sextillion Goku (Mastered Ultra Instinct/95% Lustrious Ki) - 155 Sextillion Vegito Blue (99% Lustrious Ki) - 80 Sextillion Vegito White (100% Lustrious Ki) - 250 Sextillion Goku (Suppressed/3% Lustrious Ki) - 30 Trillion Goku (UI "Omen"/Enraged/75% Lustrious Ki) - 70 Sextillion Goku (UI "Omen"/Preparing Spirit Bomb) - 100 Sextillion Goku (Mastered Ultra Instinct/Spirit Bomb) - 350 Sextillion Delta Shenron Saga Reborn Goku (5% Lustrious Ki/End of Dragon Ball Delta) - 60 Trillion Category:Power Levels